A number of transport to application layer protocols (i.e., OSI model L4-L7 protocols) have been developed to improve network efficiency via multipath data flows. These protocols are being increasingly adopted in end-user Operating Systems (OSs) and applications. A common property that these protocols share is that they seek optimizing the use of available network resources from an end-user perspective. Examples of these protocols include Multipath TCP (e.g., per Request For Comments (RFC) 6824), and Quick User Datagram Protocol (UDP) Internet Connections (QUIC). A common trait for these protocols is that they support multipath data flows on both ends of the communication pathway. In order to support these multipath protocols, both endpoints involved must support the underlying protocol mechanism. Thus, in order to provide end-to-end multipath support, a multipath protocol must be agreed to for both endpoints, and since widespread adoption of any given multipath protocol has yet to occur, typically only those vendors that can control both ends of a given deployment can enable and take advantage of such protocols.